


Kitten Kisses

by Servena



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitten, Multi, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „Oh my god, it’s so cute!”





	Kitten Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

„Oh my god, it’s so cute!” Nancy squealed as soon as she saw the tiny black kitten sitting on Jonathan’s lap. “Can I hold it?”

“Sure”, he said and carefully handed it to her. She sat down on a kitchen chair and put the kitten on her legs, where it promptly climbed her shirt and gave her a wet kiss on the nose. Nancy visibly melted into a puddle of joy.

“Is it a he or a she?” Steve asked and sat down as well.

“It’s a she”, Jonathan said and leaned over to scratch the kitten under the chin. It immediately started purring like a tiny sewing machine.

“Did you name her yet?” Nancy asked, joining in on the scratching. “Are you even gonna keep her? She’s so cute!”

At this, Jonathan’s face fell. “We don’t really know yet. Chester doesn’t mind, but we can’t really afford any more pet food. But I don’t want to bring her to the shelter, we got Chester there, it’s a really horrible place.”

Nancy sighed. “I’d love to take her, but my Mom isn’t really a fan of pets. Too much hair”, she said and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, my parents neither”, Steve said. “Imagine if she would scratch the new leather couch!”

For a moment they all fell silent, the only sound filling the kitchen being the sound of the purring kitten.

“So let’s pool our money together”, Nancy said suddenly. “She can stay here, but she’ll be our cat!”

“You don’t have to”, Jonathan said. “I mean I picked her up, I’m responsible…”

“No, I think that’s a great idea”, Steve said. “She’ll be like our mascot!”

“Yeah!” Nancy looked at Jonathan with her big blue eyes. “Can we?”

“Man, just say yes”, Steve said when Jonathan hesitated. “When she gives you that look you don’t stand a chance anyway.”

Jonathan smiled at that. “Yeah, okay.”

“Did you hear that, little kitten?” Nancy said quietly as she leaned over her. “You’re gonna stay here!”

The kitten gave a tiny _Meep_. When she was done squealing, she asked: “So how do we call her?”

“I hadn’t really thought that far”, Jonathan admitted.

“Can we call her Barb?” Nancy suddenly asked. When they turned to look at her she said: “I know that it sounds weird, but…then it’ll be like she’s still with us. And Barb loved cats”, she added.

“Okay”, Steve said and Jonathan nodded.

Barb the cat meowed and curled up contently in Nancy’s lap.


End file.
